When All Comes Full Circle
by MyWorld MyWords
Summary: Set after City of Heavenly Fire but before The Dark Artifices, Jem and Tessa have just been married and are on their way to the Los Angeles Institute to stay with Blackthorns. A story about everything that happens in between; Julian, Emma, Livvy, Tiberius, Tavvy, Dru and even Mark
1. Let the Angel Guard

_All reviews and criticism is welcome_

_**Chapter 1: Let the Angel Guard**_

Tessa's hand was firmly clasped with a familiar one - Jem's. "Do you think the pain will ever going away?" Jem turned his head towards her, his eyes soft and full of love and adoration but within it, the experience of 140 years - there was mourning and loss. "He will always be with us. But I can still feel him gazing at us and trust me, Tess, he's happy". She sighed, "I know".

Both of them had arrived in Los Angeles not long ago after being married and both felt that everything had come full circle. Their wedding was a quiet affair on the bridge that homed their love. The most important people had come to celebrate the Fairchilds, Lightwoods and the last Herondale which reminded Tessa and Jem so much of Will. Even as he's features were the sun compared to Will's black, handsome looks, he still had the Herondale stubborn jaw and confident set shoulders. And noticing this, Tessa and Jem shared a look, smiling at a distant memory.  
Los Angeles was much different to their familiar London or even New York. The sky was alway cloudless, allowing the sun, undivided attention. The warm air stirred the palm trees and the beaches - the coarse, yellow sand and crashing waves were a sight that was new to the married couple.

It was Jem's idea to to come to the Los Angeles Institute and Tessa was more than happy to oblige. She understood that Jem wanted to keep an eye on Emma Carstairs; he knew what it was like to lose your family then find another. He was overjoyed that Emma had found a home with the Blackthorns and was pleased at her choice of parabatai. Jem had found Emma so like Will even if she was a Carstairs. The sword she treasured, _Cortana _reminded him of his father's promise that when he was older that sword would be handed down to him but since their death, all their promises had faded into emptiness. Jem didn't mind that the Carstairs sword was Emma's, the bond between warrior and weapon was stronger than most Jem had witnessed. Arthur Blackthorn the new head of the institute agreed that Jem and Tessa could be trainers and tutors to the children, someone to teach them, someone to replace their last loved tutor. Tessa was relieved to have something to do. The Spiral Labyrinth was a busy distraction from the loneliness she was starting to experience. Magnus had been busy with the Dark War and his Lightwood love. Only Jem was a consolation but his dedication to the Silent Brothers was a fog between them. Now that Jem was the boy or _man_ she knew; wise and loving, they were both older, scarred and moulded from over a century of immortality. It felt as if now, they had been snapped back to reality, finally tying the knot that had started a hundred years before.

They were now in front of the Los Angeles Institute. The intrinsic carvings and stone looming above them, bring back memories of London. The door held two angels on either side, a sword crossed in front of them looking as if they were guarding the door. Above, the four _Cs _intertwined together, the shadowhunter code. The symbol that all Shadowhunters learnt first. "It's time to start a new life", Tessa said. Jem nodded, "It is".


	2. New Beginnings

_Please review!_

_**Chapter 2: New Beginnings**_

"This is the training room," Arthur Blackthorn gestured to a spacious room, with a wooden floor. It looked how every training room should look, target boards on one side and mats on the floor. Another wall and cupboard dedicated for weapons; seraph blades and steles. Jem imagined two little boys one silver like the moon and the other dark like the night throwing daggers and wrestling with each other till the other surrendered. Jem silently smiled. Knowing what he was thinking, he felt a hand, Tessa's; wrap around his own and Jem thankfully squeezed it.

"Its beautiful Mr Blackthorn," Tess commented. Arthur had the legendary Blackthorn looks; tousled chestnut hair and eyes that were neither blue, green or hazel but a mix of all. Tatiana looked like that once but in Tessa's memory she was bloody and her dress was torn.

Arthur nodded, "Call me Arthur. Do you want to see your room?"

Jem, composed as he always was, answered, "Yes, please, Arthur". Walking down the hallway Tessa could make out the chattering and laughing and as they walked, this noise rose. Reaching the source of the ruckus, Tessa stifled a laugh. The room was filled with children, an older boy and a blonde girl were chasing around two younger ones while another boy - dark and tousled was reading on the bed, oblivious to the action that was occurring around him. At the same time, a young girl about the same age sat on the bed next to the reading boy, laughing at the scene in front of her.

Arthur coughed and the room stood still. "Kids, this is Mr and Mrs….", Jem suddenly interrupted, "This is Tessa and my name is James but you can call me Jem". He didn't want Emma to know they were both Carstairs now, not yet, soon but when they knew each other better, he would. The oldest boy with brown, messy hair asked, "Are you our new tutors?" Tessa smiled, Jem noticed her eyes lit up in the the sight of children, "We are".

Arthur cleared his throat, "Introduce yourselves, children," he said. Tessa made a sound, "There's no need, we already know who you all are".

Emma tilted her head, slightly confused then her face relaxed, finding sense, "Brother Zachariah, which means you're Theresa Gray", she point at the pair. Jem's face lit up, contented that she had remembered him. "I am".

A short silence passed. "Well, I must show our new guests their room. You will see them again soon at dinner," piped Arthur.

Tessa smiled, "It was nice meeting you all", she said while walking away with Jem, both their hands tangled together.

"I didn't realise there were so many of them", Tessa chuckled.

Jem joined, "I know".

Arthur continued to walk, "There's still two more, Helen and Mark. Both part faerie but they're not here", he faded away, his voice suddenly sad but there was no need to explain. Tessa and Jem knew what happened and knew of their harsh circumstances and there was no need to repeat.

Arthur stopped and open a mahogany door, "This is your room", he simply stated.

Stepping inside, Arthur piped, "I'll leave you to settle", his footsteps padding away and fading as he walked further.

Jem and Tessa were now inside. It was a simple room, a huge mahogany bed stood next to a simple dresser and the two french windows were striking with the Los Angeles setting sun rays.

"Guess what?" Tessa asked.

"Yes?" Jem answered.

"We get to share a room". Jem threw his head back, laughing. He pulled Tessa close and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm looking forward to it"


	3. The Change in our Lives

Thank you all for your reviews and favourites! High fives and thanks to all who reviewed and pressed the favourite button.

**Save yourself13: **Thanks! I'm obsessed with it too! Fangirl high five!

**blottyparchment: **Thank you for your review on my writing and I'm really _(really)_ glad you enjoyed it! I was also craving for some Jessa!

Here is chapter 3 and I would really like some detailed criticism (if you're bothered), if you're not than just short ones are fine! I understand

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Change in Our Lives**_

Emma threw her knife at the dart. It flew perfectly in a straight line, it's projectile faultless, then hitting the middle with a pleasing thud. She smirked with satisfaction.

"That was a very good throw". Her head swirled; Zachariah, _no_, Emma had to remind herself, it was Jem now.

"Thank you," she strolled to pull the dagger out, "Do you need anything?"

Jem recognised the way he deflected the conversation away from herself so casually and he was reminded the way he did that, a lifetime ago.

"No, thank you," Jem ambled towards her and she noticed that he walked with purpose, it seemed everything he did was carefully thought out and perfectly executed. "I'm sorry for your loss", his voice was delicately gentle. Emma rose her head from the dagger she was inspecting, her eyes begun to sting and suddenly she felt immense fury in her heart.

Emma peered at him, careful not to cry, "Thank you. I miss them very much," her voice croaked.

Jem nodded, "I know".

Her eyebrows suddenly furrowed with curiosity, "Did you lose your parents, too?", she cautiously asked, recognising the tone of understanding.

Jem smiled sadly and his eyes were suddenly vulnerable, "I did, a long time ago but like you, I found another family," he padded towards her. "You have found a place in your heart for the Blackthorns, yes?" Emma nodded, her ears finely tuned to his voice.

"Well," Jem said, "I had a place, too."

"For Tessa," Emma commented

"Yes," his eyes were no longer so sad but calmly reflective, "But for others too."

Just at that moment, they both heard familiar footsteps, "Jem? Where are you." His eyes lit up and once again he did not try to hide the immense love he held for his wife.

"I'm here, Tess," he called, slightly turning his head towards the door.

Tess walked in, her brown hair pulled in a bun but already, strands had started to escape, "Oh, there you are, Jem," she said, her eyes bright.

Seeing Emma she greeted her, "Hello Emma." Tessa's heart filled, seeing her beloved and Emma together. The thought of them comforting each other with the thought they still had family, made her happy.

"Well," she piped, walking towards them, "Classes are about to begin."

Emma observed the mysterious look Tessa had. She looked like the Mona Lisa, holding a smile so mysterious, you couldn't help but feel that you had to do everything you could to discover her secret. "I'm coming," she simply said and walked out the door, hoping to find Julian and tell him everything.

"So…" Jem smiled and tugged on Tessa's waist, pulling her close.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

She could feel him chuckling, "I remember how curious you could be."

Tessa poked at his chest with a tease, "And you can't stop me."

He pecked her forehead and kissed her lips, "I wouldn't plan to".

"Then, we have to go now. Remember? Classes are going to start." She laughed and tugged on his arm, playfully,

He grinned, warmly, "You never forget anything, do you?"

Tessa beamed, "Not at all." And Jem allowed Tessa to lead him out of the training room and into the room full of Blackthorn children and Emma Carstairs.


	4. Thoughts of Mine

**I'm so happy all of you are enjoying this story (I hope). I've replied all your reviews privately and I hope you have received them, if not, tell me in the comment box below. Thank you so much, all your reviews and favourites and even just reading this makes me so happy!**

**Enjoy Chapter 4!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Thoughts of Mine**_

Four of the Blackthorns were sat behind school tables in the most expected fashion. Ty read at a desk next to Livvy, completely delved in his own world. Livvy knew this from the concentration in his eyes and the unnatural stillness that made sure no one dared to disturb him. She was habitually tuned to his actions, not only because he was her twin but because they both shared reserved attitudes that prefered their own company than to the company of others. At the same time, Emma laughed at a drawing Jules had just doodled on the desk, Livvy stretched her neck trying to catch a glimpse and succeeded, seeing what she could make out as Tiberius, sleeping while a bee zipped around his head. She felt a small ounce of annoyance but quickly brushed it off as simple childish jokes even if she, herself was nine months younger than Julian. At that moment, Tessa walked into the classroom, books carefully balanced in her arms and Livvy smirked when Tiberius, noticing this, finally lifted his head. He sat up and closed his book gently placing it in his lap like a mother would do to her baby. Emma and Jules silenced themselves and turned their heads to Tessa.

"Good morning," Tessa said and then nodded to each of the students, greeting them, "Emma, Jules, Livia, Tiberius."

"Morning," they replied unrhythmically and Livvy's the quietest.

Tessa smiled radiantly, she noticed that Tessa always held a quiet sort of happiness. Tess noticed the book that Ty had on his lap and squinted, trying to make out the title. Recognising it, she exclaimed, "Lord of the Flies!" Her whole spirit seemed to lift, "Impressive, Tiberius."

His mouth slowly stretch in a tight smile, making the impression that it took all his effort to smile and he mumbled a small reply, "Thank you."

"Well," Tessa exclaimed, "I have each a book for you and I would like you to read them and tell me what you think!"

Emma promptly asked, "Where's Za-Jem?"

"He will teach you combat after," she answered in a warm tone.

Emma leaned back on her chair, accepting the answer she was given.

Tessa then strided to each of their desks with her handful of their desks, placing one gently each, in front of them. Tiberius followed her movements, meticulously scanning her actions, like how the books were worn with frequent use and that she cradled with them with so much care. Ty continued to follow them until a book settled before him. _Sherlock Holmes : A Study in Scarlet. _Ty inclined his head, gingerly picked it up, vigilant not to drop or create any dent or imperfection. He felt a pulse of curiosity, interest and impatience to open the book and immediately starting to peruse it.

"Is this our lesson?" Ty heard Julian pipe.

"Yes," their teacher answered, Tessa had quite a serious face and Tiberius observed her young yet old face. "I want you to read it and every lesson I want you to write me a paragraph on your thoughts."

She looked only a couple years older than Mark and yet she sounded so antique and formal. He made a note in his head that looks were deceiving and to make sure he remembered that. Tessa continued to speak, "Your thoughts are very important and that is a lesson I want to you to learn." Tiberius peeked at everyone's reaction. Emma generally looked indifferent but curiosity flared in her eyes, Jules flipped the book multiple time in his hands and Ty scoffed at his carelessness. Livia on the other hand started down at the book, eyes blank and worrisome, he tapped lightly on her shoulder, "Livia?" She lifted her head to him and mumbled a reply.

"What book did you get?" he asked softly.

She cleared her throat, "Jane Eyre," she gestured at his novel, "What about you?"

"Sherlock Holmes." She muttered something under her breath that he failed to understand.

At that moment, Jem strided into the room and once again, his silver streak caught Ty's eyes and made him wonder how the young man gained it.

Noticing the novels and their familiarity from many of Tessa's conversations, Jem exclaimed with a laugh, "It's time for something else." Emma and Jules immediately pushed their chairs back, ready with anticipation for training, both of them sharing an understanding look. Tiberius and Livvy, on the other hand were less excited and stood up less swiftly as his brother and Emma had. "I'm ready," Jules called out. Ty sighed and gazed at the book in his hand, hoping that he would finish Lord of the Flies quickly.


	5. Everything I Admire

_Here is Chapter 5, ENJOY_

_Please review, I need it!_

_After reading this, tell me if you want more romance. I'm not sure if I'm balancing the story well._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Everything I Admire**

Jem never had much experience with children. He was an only child, solely loved by both his parents and when they died, he had his Will, Charlotte, Henry and Jessamine who was either his age or older. But, younger children was something new and unfamiliar to him now that the veil had been lifted and all emotions now rushed at him at once. Despite this, Jem was pleased that nothing had gone as badly as he thought he would. Training proved to be a good distraction, it required instructions and the occasional "good job" but it was a comfortable way to interact with them. His natural patience and gentleness and his long experience with combat allowed them to easily trust him except for Tiberius, who Jem decided was naturally suspicious, a similar trait to Will.

Emma was interesting to him, so headstrong and determined and he noticed this through her every sword swing, every time she squinted at the dartboard and the furrow between her eyebrows when she assessed her opponents fight. She'd be a fine warrior one day, Jem thought. Julian, on the other hand was more intuitive, relying on his gut and obeying it. Jem sat in the music room, reflecting on this and devised ways to train them. They were to become parabatais soon which meant that their trust had to be strengthened no matter how strong it already was. Jem gazed down at his violin, when he touched it, it seemed to thrum beneath his callused fingers, beckoning him to press his fingers on it's fingerboard and smooth the bow across it's strings, creating vibrating and echoing melodies. Giving in, Jem placed in the spot right on his collarbone and sighed at its familiarity and realised how much he missed it. He delicately played the bow across and remembered the notes and tunes he's learnt as a boy. He played the emotions, he suddenly felt when he was human and the way he gasped at the shock of it. He continued about Jace Herondale and seeing so much of Will in him and how big his heart was full of love and how quick he was to doubt and hate himself when things took a bad turn. Jem played about Tessa and the leap his heart took everytime he heard or read her name mentioned and the bigger leap his heart took when he saw her for the first time in a long time as Jem, not Brother Zachariah but James Carstairs. He reached the perfect note that described the immense love that he felt when he saw her curling hair and stormy eyes and how he felt he could collapse under the wave of emotions he was experiencing. As he played, he lost himself in his mind; images, scenes and emotions replaying and pouring out of his long, slim fingers, dancing their way up and down the violin. Suddenly he felt someone gasp, behind him. Jolting him to reality, he stopped and turned his head. Tess. Through his eyes, he saw what he couldn't accurately describe. Her hair was loose and her eyes were wide with wonder, staring at him with love and beauty.

"Jem." she gasped loud enough for only him to hear, "That was beyond words." She paced towards him until she was close enough to just touch him.

"That was beautiful, it pleases me so much to hear you play. I missed it so much." She waited until he place the violin safely down, then wrapped her arms around him to remind her that he was actually there, right here with her. Jem pulled her closer and brush her hair with his fingers, gentle not to tug too hard on her curls, "_Wo ai ni_, Tess."

She laced her arms around his neck and pulled his head close so that they were only breaths apart, "I love you more." Then, she pressed her lips to his gently, waiting for his permission and as his kisses grew deeper, her head spun and all she could think was how contented she was now after a century.


	6. The Art of Fear

_Another chapter today, I'm on a roll!_

_Hope you enjoy!_

_Remember to review!_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: The Art of Fear**_

H-E-Y J-U-L-E-S

"Yeah?" Jules mumbled as he rubbed his eyes from his nap.

W-E A-R-E G-O-I-N-G T-O B-E P-A-R-A-B-A-T-A-I

"I know," he replied, "Why are you telling me again and can you please talk?" Emma sat on the edge of the bed and leaned back on the wall behind, tucking her knees to her chest.

"I don't know," she shrugged her shoulders, "It's just a big thing."

Jules sat up, suddenly wide awake next to Emma, his shoulder pressed against hers, "I said before, Em. We're forever, no matter what".

"What is we're making the wrong choice?"

"What could go wrong?," Jules scoffed.

"I don't know," Emma shrugged her shoulders once again, "What if we fell in love." Emma made sure she spoke softly, almost as a mumble.

Julian burst out in laughter with his hair sticking out in every possible direction, "I don't think that will happen!"

"It could," Emma whispered. Sensing her serious tone, Julian's smile fell. He grabbed her hand.

"If that happens, you can always persuade them."

"Persuade them?" Emma questioned.

Relaxed, Julian said, "Yeah. Just tell them that we did and voila."

Emma doubted it for a minute, "Are you serious?"

"Of course. You can do anything." Emma marvelled at his faith in her and her ability.

"Ok," she plainly said. "Are you still tired? You can go back to bed."

Jules shook his head, "Nup." He jumped up on his feet and sntached her hand, "I'm hungry."

Emma then snorted and both of them ran, laughing out the door, planning to scavenge any food they could find

It was midnight and Emma could hear the waves crash. She imagined the beach outside and the black, blue water unpredictable and dangerous. The moon high above the ocean, dazzling and bright.

"Hey Jules?" she called. Jules had just swallowed another cookie, "Yeah?"

"Let's go out to the beach."

He wiped his mouth with his sleeve, crumbs left on the blue cotton, "You hate the ocean."

She rolled her eyes, "So? Let's go!"

"Ok!" Julian agreed and together they rushed out the doors until they could feel the cool, rough sand beneath them. The air was warm despite the night and Emma felt a small rush of fear at the sight of the frothing, dark water and the vast, openness of it. Ignoring her fear, she dashed to the water, allowing the coldness to engulf her, up to her shoulders. _I won't be afraid of you anymore_, she thought. She kicked her legs and swum out. She could hear Jules calling her name and scrambling towards her, "Careful, Emma!"

She ignored the cutting cold and at the back of the mind, she could hear a warning voice that marveled at her sudden audacity. As she continued to swim, she felt a strong force swallow her up. Her head was fully immersed and she kicked her legs hard beneath her, struggling to find oxygen. She could sense the darkness coming and as she tried to grasp at anything that could lift her up, she scolded herself for being so idiotically rash. She on the brink of letting go as she closed her eyes, she felt a tight clamp on her wrist pulling her up, abruptly. When she felt the sudden air, she coughed, sucking in as much oxygen she could take and mentally thanked whoever saved her. She struggled to open her eyes and all she could see was that familiar, unruly hair she knew. She struggled to croak a word but as she tried; she failed and let her exhaustion take her over.


	7. All that is Understood

_Huge thanks to all my readers, reviewers and followers!_

_I really hope you understand how thankful I am...like A LOT!_

_Also, special words to Save yourself13, MASSIVE thank you hug for your constant reviews and chat!_  
_Guys, she's a really good writer and she writes fanfic about TMI and Vampire Academy, check her out! Her link is below!_

u/5711535/

And and as usual, please, please review! However short or long

* * *

_**Chapter 7 - All that is Understood**_

All Emma could see was the swirling darkness. She panicked as she struggled to open her eyelids even though she was awake. She yearned to escape the forever black of her consciousness. It felt as if she had forgotten where her eyes were and she twisted the sheets under her.

"Emma?" she heard a worried voice call, "Wake up, Em."

She felt warm fingers on her face. Finally finding her eyes lids, she groggily opened them and blinked them, clearing the blurring pictures of three very concerned faces.

Julian's eyes brightened, "You're finally awake! What took so long?" Emma smiled weakly in reply at his forced joke, the way he tried to hide his panic and previous worry. She shrugged her shoulders. Next to Julian was Jem and Tessa, sharing a worried look, their eyes were pinched and both of them looked as if they were assessing her. She glanced down and noticed the familiar swirling lines on her arms, the runes that spoke of healing; iratzes. She felt better, though very exhausted and recognised the iratzes as Julian's. She knew from the natural strokes of his artist hand and the careful easiness of the rune's curve.

"Emma?" She looked at the young man that owned the voice, Jem. "What were you doing?" His voice was anxious and curious, his eyes concerned and aimed at her's.

"I-," she croaked, "I wanted to conquer my fear." She realised what she had done and suddenly felt humiliated at her lame excuse. Her effort to seem brave and conquer the one thing that frightened her beyond measure, failed and sent her to a bed, weak and humiliated. She covered her face with her hands and groaned at her realisation.

She felt a soft yet strong hand cover hers, "Emma," the hand pulled her own, revealing her downcast eyes, "You don't have to be embarrassed. Everyone wants to be fearless."

"But, I pretty much drowned myself. Urgh! I'm so stupid," she exclaimed and pulled her knees as tight as she could to her chest, trying to make herself as small as she could. She wanted to rewind the time and take that moment back so that she could avoid making herself seen rash and illogical.

"It's okay, Em. It really is," said Jules, his blue, green eyes were soft and understanding and her regret lifted. If this was what parabatais did, he was perfect. He knew her like the back of his hand, almost more; always knowing what she felt and what she needed. She didn't know how he did but she realised she could do the same. She remembered during the Dark War and the way his shoulders sagged from the huge responsibility that had been suddenly jolted onto him. The constant self-doubt he had in his eyes, everytime he had to feed Tavvy or calm Ty; as if Jules wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing. Now, he had Uncle Arthur but he was still like the older brother who now had stepped in as their father.

She smiled gratefully and nodded at him, "Thanks Jules."

"Do you feel better?" Jem asked.

She nodded, "Much better but I'm hungry." Tessa's face changed, suddenly amused and humorous and she murmured something under her breath, something only Jem could hear and he smiled brightly in return, and stroked her back. Emma felt immediately awkward like she was intruding on a private moment, Julian felt the same and gave her the same look.

"You pig," answered her best friend, jokily, "You just ate."

Livvy sat with her notepad and and pen, practicing runes; the pen was gripped in her hand precisely like she would if holding a stele and as she made a mistake in the middle of her soundless rune, she groaned in frustration. She was always the logical person in her family, aiming for perfection in everything she did. She refused to be like her father or her other siblings other than Ty, he was special. Ty understood her perfectionist character and didn't comment when she obsessed over it. She loved all her siblings but after observation, she concluded they were all too dreamy and less grounded in reality. It was because she loved her family so deeply was why she was objective and pragmatic. They needed someone to protect them fiercely without distraction. She remembered six months before when she lost her father and she felt helpless. It was because she was a child and she couldn't fight to guard her family, she was left with Julian and the others in the Gard to hide. After that, she never wanted feel helpless again. She didn't want to be a child anymore so she had to grow up quickly.

"Liv?" she heard her twin say, the person closest to her heart. He padded across the bedroom that they shared and curled himself next to her. There were more than enough bedrooms in the institute but they shared because they were the only two people in the world who fully understood each other, the only two people who allowed affection with only each other.

"Yeah, Ty?" she asked, turning all her attention to him.

"Have you started your book yet?"

Her eyes flicked to where it was, the book was sitting on top of the dresser, the spine blankly staring at her; Jane Eyre. "No, I haven't."

Ty's eyes searched her face, "Why? You like books."

She sighed and struggled to keep her reasons from him, the person who knew her the best. "I don't really want to. I read the back and it sounds too sentimental."

Tiberius stood up and picked up the book, and read the back, his eyes pinched with concentration.

He walked back and laid on the bed next to her again, handing the book to her, "It doesn't sound too sentimental, sounds suspenseful. Read it." She held the book in her hands, the novel was quite well looked after for its age, she recognized the worn edges and the well read pages. It must have been good, if it was read many times.

"I'll try my best," she answered and started her soundless rune again. Ty bowed his head to read and Livvy peered at the cover; Sherlock Holmes. While meticulously drawing her rune, she noticed how deep in reading he was, he was unnaturally still, though it was natural for him and his eyes were busy but glassy like he was unaware of everything except for the page in front of him and what he was imagining in his mind. She finished the last stroke of the rune and assessing it, she was still disappointed of what it lacked. She was never talented at drawing like Julian was which was why she practised her rune drawing anytime she could. Even if it was improving, it still needed work. She exhaled and rubbed her eyes and decided she needed a break and as she closed the notebook, she noticed the tactically placed book next to her. Positioned so that she would notice the cover if she moved any inch. She pierced her eyes at her twin brother, knowing that he did it purposely for her. He remained unmoved and she gave up and picked up the book, flipping to the first page.

_There was no possibility of taking a walk that day…._

And as she read, slowly she lost her bearings and was completely in the mind of Jane Eyre. Next to her, Tiberius read of Sherlock Holmes and his companion roaming London and solving crime using their minds instead of blades. It was something, Ty found fascinating.

.


	8. The Silent Ringing

_Hey Everyone,_  
_I'm sorry this is a really short chapter, I didn't really know what to write so I added some Jessa fluff just for you guys and a glimpse into Arthur Blackthorn's mind.  
Please review, I REALLY need it. If you guys could tell me what you want and and what could happen in the story. I could use some ideas.  
PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW_

* * *

_**Chapter 8: The Silent Ringing**_

The institute was unusually quiet. Each of the Blackthorn children were busy which left Tessa curled up against Jem in the library, her back against his chest reading to him one of her most treasured stories. Jem closed his eyes, savouring Tessa's warm voice filling his ears of the words of Charles Dickens and once again couldn't believe his luck.

_"It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done; it is a far, far better rest that I go to than I have ever known."_

Her voice faded away from the last lines of a Tale of Two Cities and leaned back to rest her head against his comforting chest. He snuggled into her hair and felt her hand stroke his that rested around her waist.

"That was beautiful," he murmured.

He felt a small laugh escape from her, "You think everything's beautiful"

"Not as beautiful as you," he replied. Tessa turned over in his eyes and touch her lips to his, her lips achingly soft, "I love you," she whispered and Jem shifted so that they were closer and his arms pulled her tighter.

"I love you more," and he kissed her again before she could answer and buried his long fingers in her long curls, winding them around his hands. Their kisses grew deeper and they didn't care if the world was crumbling around them, all they wanted was each other.

Arthur Blackthorn filled out the necessary papers for his nephew's parabatai ceremony and as he finished the last stroke of his signature, he leaned back on his chair, took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Today was a pleasant, quiet day for him, everyday seemed to always have some noise but that was part of the package with six children. Emma and Julian were off eating ravenously in the kitchen which was now a norm for them if they were bored, Livvy and Ty were reading and the little ones were probably playing to themselves. Arthur glanced at the portrait of his brother that he kept on his desk.

"How did you manage this?" he whispered to himself more than to the ghost of his deceased brother.

He sighed tiredly and shut his lids and dozed off.


	9. The Angel do so to me

_Hello, this chapter is leading up to Julian and Emma's parabatai ceremony. ENJOY_

___I'll put up their parabatai ceremony soon, just need to to research about the ceremony, itself._

_Please review, reviews are needed ALOT!_

_Thank you to EVERYONE who is following and reading and reviewing! You make me happy!_

* * *

_**Chapter 9: The Angel do so to me**_

The Los Angeles air was warm and comforting to Emma's raging nerves. The sun shone on her face and Emma savoured the familiar glow and laid back on the sand with her arms crossed behind her head. Today was her parabatai ceremony, soon she would be bound to Julian. Now, they would be even more inseparable than they were when they were best friends. But this time, there would be an angelic bond that tied them together that forbidden any nephilim, demon or death to part them. _It was very much like a wedding_, Emma thought but only that they would be forbidden to have any romantic attachments. She recited the oath in her head, hoping that the words could reassure her and have some power over the butterflies raging in her stomach

_Entreat me not to leave thee,_

_Or return from following after thee—for whither thou goest, I will go,_

_And where thou lodgest, I will lodge._

_Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God. _

_Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried. _

_The Angel do so to me, and more also, if aught but death part thee and me._

These words were older than anyone could remember. The lessons she had with Jem taught her that these words were sacred promises to each other, created through the fierce friendship between David and Jonathan and that those words should never be taken lightly. Jem made sure that they understood that many Shadowhunters didn't have a parabatai and that they were lucky to find each other and strengthen their ties through this ceremony. Julian understood it, she knew he did, his eyes never wavered from Jem's and the seriousness in his eyes was as obvious as the first rays of sun at dawn. He took any bond without humor, when he befriended you, you were his friend forever, if you were his enemy, you would stay as that as long as he lived. Emma was just as confident with their choice if, slightly worried but she brushed it away as normal nerves and scolded herself that this was what she wanted. She touched her shoulder, the spot where Julian and her had decided to draw each other's runes. The spot where she would forever have the shape of it, even when he died, it would still be there faded as a faint memory.

The sun was much warmer now and Emma knew it was time to get ready. She stood up and brushed the sand from her shirt and pants. She let out long sigh before turning away and squinted her eyes towards the sun. _This is what the sun looks like today_, she noted to herself and strided towards the institute and picking up her feet from the sinking sand.

Julian woke up as the sun was rising. He could see rays peeking from the bottom of his window and just as he noticed it, he remembered why he had woke up this early. His heart thumped in his chest and his minds swirled uncontrollably. For a moment, he panicked at the thought that he forgot his oath but as the first line popped in his head, he sighed in relief. He sat up and leaned his head against the window and suddenly heard quiet padding across the floor outside, so quiet that most people would never notice it. But Julian could recognise Emma's footsteps anywhere but he decided not to follow her. He wanted to be alone for this moment before he would have to step in the lime light of Emma and many other people for his parabatai ceremony, he wanted his own company before he would always be connected to another half, even if she already was. Julian closed his eyes for a minute and listened to his breathing, aware of the sun's rays on the side of his face. He imagined what the ceremony would be like. All his family surrounding him, Dru, Tavvy, Ty, Livvy, Uncle Arthur even Helen but not Mark. Julian missed him with his whole heart. He missed his seriousness and the way he rolled his eyes when Jules told jokes. He could only imagine what Mark was doing at the moment, forever hunting through the day and night, unable to escape and return to them. Julian wanted him back and because of that, he held a deep dislike for the Fair Folk. He scowled at the thought of their misleading and harsh beauty, the beauty that stole Mark from him.

Julian continue to imagine the service. Jem and Tessa would be near him during the ceremony. Emma would be in front of him, both wearing gear with a stele in their hand, the Consul before them, witnessing what was going to happen. Julian grazed his right shoulder, the shoulder that was going to be marked and he outlined the rune's shape on it. The stroke of it came easily to him like second nature, he remembered each change and grip on his stele. Drawing was his talent and the stele was his brush. He travelled back to Jem' words,

_Emma, will be parabatai, you much trust her and love her beyond compare. She is your other half, your better half and in return, you are her other and better half._

He remembered Jem's tone, sad and understanding. He knew about parabatai and from his lessons, Julian knew that their parabatai bond must of been one of the strongest. So strong that Jem still felt his other half and that he made sure that he and Emma fully understood the meaning of parabatai. Julian accepted his responsibility with full knowledge. This was his choice and he wanted it.


	10. Bind me to thee

_This is the chapter most of you are probably waiting for. It's all about Emma and Julian's parabatai ceremony!  
It's based on Casssandra Clare's recent Dark Artifices snippet that she posted on her tumble which is below:_

**_Emma swallowed. She was remembering Julian, two years ago, standing in the overlapping circles of fire where the parabatai ritual was performed. The look on his face as they each stepped into the central circle and the fire rose up around them, and he unbuttoned his shirt to let her touch the stele to his skin and carve the rune that would bind them together for their whole lives. She knew if she just reached out now, she could touch it, touch the rune cut into his shoulder, the rune she had put there …_**

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE AND PLEASE REVIEW,  
why aren't you reviewing?

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Bind me to Thee**_

A circle of fire, danced and lapped itself around each other, its flames, bright red and orange, intertwining and clearly visible among the wooden floor. Emma Carstairs bored her eyes into the fire, reminding herself that Julian was going to be her parabatai and that this was the right choice. The bells chimed sweetly in the air, announcing the beginning. The beginning of an eternal bond, forever unbroken. Emma walked towards the circle, Julian on the opposite side doing the same. A stele was clenched in her left hand, hiding her nervous trembling. She felt the tightness in her knuckles and imagined the whiteness of it and forced her hand to relax; _don't show it,_ she thought fiercely. The fire parted for her, allowing her into it's middle and she glanced around, a circle of people were seated around her, the Blackthorns, Tessa and Jem were seated nearest to her, their eyes full of pride and admiration even Ty's, whose eyes never easily showed emotion. Julian and Emma were now opposite each other and she read Jules' eyes; _don't worry._ He slightly nodded in reassurance and Emma nodded back and smiled but Julian could read the tightness and worry in her eyes.

"Today marks a special bond that begun with David and Jonathan. Their friendship was strong and unbroken by even death. We respect this by doing the same. On this day Julian Blackthorn and Emma Carstairs will be bounded by the angelic parabatai rune which will tie a cord between them that may only break by a downworlder turning."

The consul stood tall in front of them, his red robes swirling with the flames.

"Julian Blackthorn stand forth, say your oath and seal it."

Emma noticed his stele tremble with his hand, he never liked crowds, especially now. He started to speak the words, that both of them had worked hard to remember. The words that promised their bond and was sealed by a rune. His voice, young and innocent filled the room with words of willingness to and devotion.

_Entreat me not to leave thee,_

_Or return from following after thee—for whither thou goest, I will go,_

_And where thou lodgest, I will lodge._

_Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God. _

_Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried. _

_The Angel do so to me, and more also, if aught but death part thee and me._

She pulled her gear shirt down, exposing her left shoulder and he stepped forward with the stele in his hand, handled like it was an extension of his arm. She felt the cool point of the stele and she looked into Jules' eyes, forcing her eyes to look calm and as she did, his eyes did the same. His eyes dropped to her shoulder, his eyebrows slightly furrowed in concentration, she felt every turn and stroke and ignored the familiar sting, every time a rune was drawn. Emma closed her eyes and imagined a cord connecting them, being twined together and still unfinished till it was her turn to complete the pair. The stele was released from her skin and, she let out a breath and her eyes met his and she grinned, he grinned back.

"Emma Carstairs, it is your turn. Come forth."

She pulled her shirt back in it's right place and twisted her stele in the right grip. She was no longer worried, the rune on her right shoulder calmed her thoughts and the burn she felt no longer existed. She took one stride closer to him. She repeated the words that Julian had said and in her mind, his voice sounded better than hers but she knew that she meant these words. She would go wherever he went and refuse to be parted from him. They were a package and they were never going to be separated. Julian unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it over his head, fluffing his brown hair more than it already was, she could hear small smirk and scoff from Helen. She stepped forward, closer so that she could just touch him. Placing the stele upon his bony shoulder, she concentrated on the rune and played it over in her head. The rune that spoke of friendship and love, the love that made a friend lay his life for the other. The rune that bonded two warriors, that made them a matching pair, a better pair. She danced the stele around his shoulder, marking him forever and she could see his jaw tensed from the burn. She understood the burn, it hurt but it was a good hurt like the sore you felt after the training, the good sort of hurt that meant you were stronger. They were both stronger now, drawing strength from each other, making each other a better shadowhunter. She released the stele and stepped back, both Julian and Emma's eyes shining and they both fully understood what the other was feeling. Everything was clearer as if everything made sense now that they were bonded. The fire surrounding them grew brighter and higher and Emma couldn't help but smile as wide as she could and Julian felt the same, his whole body shuddered from excitement, he could feel the cord connecting him and his parabatai.

A loud deep voice boomed,

"You are now parabatai. May nothing separate them."

The fire died down and everything was still.

"Julian?" Emma said so only he could hear.

He nodded, "I know."

He took her hand. "We're parabatai."


	11. What is to come

_Hello!_

_This is a really short chapter because I'm planning to finish the story here but I'm working on another one.  
Do you think maybe I should continue this story? The problem is I don't have any ideas.  
Your comments and reviews are welcome!_

_Hope you enjoy this one_

* * *

_**Chapter 11: What is to come**_

Julian leaped out of one of the demon's striking heads, rolling across the sand, allowing time for Emma to leap onto it's neck and strike it's head. He stood up, hastily, and gripped his cross bow, _two more heads to go_, he thought. He aimed the crossbow at the moving, second head and squinted his eyes. He felt the crossbow hum in his hands and he released the arrow and smiled smugly at the satisfied thud it went as it hit the demon's second head.

"Nice shot," yelled Emma as she swung Cortana through the demon's last head and stepped back as it stumbled to it's death and disappeared into nothing.

"That was exciting," answered Julian.

This was their first battle, the first rite of parabatai. The battle where they worked together as a fighting pair and Emma thought it went very well though not very challenging.

Emma shrugged in response, "Piece of cake."

They brushed the sand from their gear and walked back to the institute, smiling. They both played one, single thought in their heads; they were parabatai and soon another war would come and sweep them into another adventure, very much like the last Dark War. Jem told them that every generation of Shadowhunters underwent one major war, something that would shape their lives and stain their minds with it's memories. He said it from experience, he lived through a century of generations of shadowhunters, assisting hundreds of their battles. Emma and Julian were looking forward to it and they glanced at each other, nodding at the excitement that was to come.


	12. The Night Rides

_Guys, I'm going to continue the story.  
There's no point starting something then not finishing it.  
I hope you like the is chapter, I'm going adding some oomph!  
This ones quite different and it's about Mark.  
**As always, I need you reviews!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 12: The Night Rides**_

Mark gripped the bow tightly in his hand, his knuckles were pasty white and sweat trickled down his forehead. He watched as the battle raged in front of him, two sides striking each other; the reason why, Mark didn't know. At the beginning, Mark retched at battles he saw, blood stained the ground and bodies piled in vast amounts. He never imagined war to be like this, he heard tales of it's glory, respect and honor but when he watched it, there didn't seem to be any glory in dying with a sword through your body. The Wild Hunt didn't care about the gore, they cared about the dead and the dying, they cared about their recruits and the choice they gave to the dying; _serve us or join us. _It wasn't much of a choice but in the dying's eyes it was better than their inevitable fate. Mark glanced at the bow in his hand, it was dark mahogany, carved in the words of the Fair Folk:

"_May the arrow collect the dead"_

He remembered his scowl when he first set eyes on the weapon. He hated those words, he hated the bow, he wanted to snatch it from Gwyn's hand when he handed it to him and snap it in his hands and make sure he never saw it again but he couldn't. He was forever trapped with the Wild Hunt, forever riding with the night with the battles and blood. Mark remembered the first time Gywn handed a mirror to him, showing him two different colours. He no longer had two blue-green Blackthorn eyes, the eyes that he was proud of, the eyes that made him a Blackthorn compared to the blond, shaggy hair that made him part faerie. Now, he had one eye, blue as the sky and the other, green as the fairest grass; he detested it. Mark attempted to avoid any mirrors, anything to remind of his eyes, the mark that stained him as one of them, as one of the Wild Hunt. He just wanted to go home. Mark closed his eyes and reflected back to Julian's last joke.

_"Mark me please, Mark."_

He chuckled at it silently and wondered why he had found it so annoying, he didn't even remember the book he was reading, then and Mark scolded himself. There was no other time before this when he hated the faerie blood was was running through his veins, he wanted to rip it out of him. Death was better than this, better than being chained to this hunt, always riding with the night hounds.  
The Wild Hunt had finally packed up from this battle and had what they had traveled for. They started to ride, Mark could hear the galloping starting and Gywn yelling for his warriors to come. Before riding ahead, Mark looked back and his heart filled up with the yearning to go home.

Mark knew now that the Wild Hunt never rested, they rode with the night wherever it went, whenever it went. It was up to him to find his rest. He had just woken up, one of the night hounds had carried him while he slept, he never slept peacefully but now it didn't matter, as long as he rested then he was fine. In the distance, he could see the sun rising, the bright and vibrant colours rising to chase away the darkness. But the darkness wasn't being chased, it was travelling and it always travelled.  
It had been 3 months since he had felt the sun's warmth, seeing it in the distance comforted him but never fully left him in peace. Mark turned away from the temptation, running away would mean he was killed and he didn't want to be killed, not by a faerie. Maybe one day, he would have the courage to. He stared into the night in front of him and his eyes suddenly widened. He was in Los Angeles. Nothing much had changed, the beach was next to him and the institute on the other side, both opposite each other. As the hunt quickly travelled, Mark squinted towards the institute, capturing everything in his mind. This might've been the only moment he would see the institute in a long time. All the lights were off except for the few night lights that Mark could make out. He imagined in his head, Dru and Tavvy sleeping and Emma and Julian whispering in the dark, sneaking snacks from the kitchen. Ty and Liv, reading oblivious to any goings that were happening around them. The institute was far away now, blurring away into the distance. Mark realised that he was at the back of the group and at the last moment, making sure that everyone was looking ahead and not at him, Mark stopped in the sand, forcing his shaky legs not to follow the hunt. This was his moment to escape and he did, he was frozen in the sand unable to move and he glared ahead of him until the Wild Hunt was nowhere to be seen. As soon as they disappeared, he turned around and bolted for his home and the family he was stolen from. He couldn't think of anything now and nothing could stop him now.


	13. Mapped with Laughter

_Here's Chapter 3.  
Thank you for all your reviews!  
Tell me what you think of this one!_

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Mapped with Laughter**_

Mark made sure that the sun was up before knocking on the large, wooden door. He wanted to feel the familiar, morning warmth before stepping inside but he couldn't help feeling paranoid that any minute the Wild Hunt would come again in view. The sun was up now and Mark bathed in the sunlight, much more contented than he had been for the last few months. He knocked four times on the door and suddenly he didn't know what to do with himself, his fingers fidgeted with each other and his foot tapped at a fast pace. The door creaked open, it was a young woman with long, curling brown hair and her stormy eyes widened with recognition; though Mark didn't recognise her back.

"Mark," she breathed in disbelief, "Come inside and stay there while I get your uncle"

She gestured inside his home and Mark couldn't help but bolt to Julian's room. He could hear Tessa pleading for him to stop but he needed to see his brother's face.

Mark turned the final left before he reached Jules' room and he could see the same ruffled Blackthorn hair and Emma laughing but that abruptly stopped as they laid their eyes on him. Three of them froze, their eyes wide and flicking to each other.

"Mark?" Julian said.

The two brothers ran to each other, clamping the other on the back, smiling, laughing and crying at the sight of each other. When they finally parted, Julian wiped the tears that streaked his face.

"What are you doing here? How are you here?"

Mark let out a laugh, "I escaped. They were in Los Angeles and I just stopped."

"Well, I'm glad you're here."

Mark turned his head towards Emma, who could only smile at the brotherly reunion, "Emma!"

He rushed to embrace her as well and Emma was more than happy to let him.

"Mark! I can't believe you're here!"

Her eyes suddenly changed in realisation, "Won't the the hunt realise you're not there. They'll kill you!" She thumped on his chest, "You can't escape from them, you know that!"

Julian rushed to her and pulled her hands away, "Emma! Stop, at least he's here!"

"You don't understand! No one can escape the Wild Hunt!" She twirled around to face him. "Julian, we don't know what they'll do!"

Mark heard loud thumping then he stretched a wide smile as he saw each of this family, clumped at the door with the same disbelief on their faces.

"Mark!" Ty darted for him, Livvy, Tavvy and Dru did the same and he was suddenly surrounded by his siblings, he was being tugged and squeezed and bombarded with millions of questions. Mark laughed at his family and squeezed them all tighter, "I missed you all."

Jem, Tessa and Arthur stood at the tall, grinning at the sight but soon they all realised what this meant. The Wild Folk were not normal faeries and they had the right to demand him back and they had no control on what they would do to him because of his escape. Tessa and Jem shared a concerned look. Emma noticed it on their faces and realised she was thinking the same. They were all ecstatic that he was here but it meant something. The ties between between the Shadowhunters and Fair Folk were already strained from the Dark War but the Wild Hunt had no ties, they were independent of even the Fair Folk, itself. They followed their own rules, disregarding any pleadings or disagreements.

"Welcome back, Mark," Emma heard Arthur say to his nephew .

"Thank you, Uncle Arthur. Am I allowed to stay?" Mark needed to know. He wanted to stay, it was his home but his father wasn't in charge and he hardly knew his uncle.

"You are most welcome by us," his uncle's eyebrows furrowed, "But by the Wild Hunt, I'm not completely sure."

Sooner or later, Mark knew his family would realise his actions and what it would unravel to be. His eyes turned downcast, "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry," he heard an unfamiliar voice pipe. It was a young man, his almond shaped eyes were confident and calm, "You are reunited with you family, the consequences, we will handle."

Tessa knew the consequences weren't going to be simple to solve, they were going to be complicated, they would require more than any of them would think. She squeezed Jem's hand and he squeezed back in reassurance.  
"It's okay. We'll do everything we can," he whispered. She nodded but maybe everything wasn't enough but for the time being, at least he was back.

"Julian," she said. "Can you please take Mark to his room?"


	14. One of the Greatest Gifts

_Do you guys remember Malcolm Fade from CoHF?  
He's back in this chapter!  
Thank you so much for your reviews, they helped me so much!  
I hope you enjoy this chapter and PLEASE review it!_

* * *

_**Chapter 14: One of the Greatest Gifts**_

Tessa moaned as she felt the sun streaking its way through the curtains and waking her up. She turned away from the morning sunlight and huddled deeper into Jem's warm chest. She felt an uncomfortable churning in her stomach and suddenly she didn't feel so well. She bolted to the bathroom and felt bile rise up and she vomited in the toilet. She groaned and curled herself in a ball, hoping for the sickness to recede. She wondered why she suddenly felt so ill and after a moment of thought, she knew what was happening. She had experienced it twice, she remembered the first time she discovered about James and the fear that her and Will had. They were responsible for another person and whatever they did, added up to his future. But they were happy, Will especially. He worried about her constantly, demanding that she do nothing but sit in bed and read. he forbade her to even walk but she had quickly solved that issue. Lucie was easier, they already knew what to do, slightly and according to Will, girls were easier to raise. James was a running, energetic boy but Lucie would be calmer, or so they thought.

Now, Tessa was ecstatic for the new life sprouting within her but the ache she was feeling didn't make her so glad just yet. But this was going to hers and Jem's and she stroked her aching stomach and mentally told the baby inside of her that this was a new life.

"Tessa?" She heard Jem's footsteps pad in into the bathroom, "Are you okay?"

She let out a painful croak, "I'm here Jem."

"Tess!" Jem picked up Tessa in his arms and pulled her tangled hair away from her face. "What happened?"

"I'm not feeling so well." Tessa smiled tightly and stroked his cheek, "Jem. I think we're going to have a baby."

She laughed as she saw Jem's response. His eyes widened and sparkled in shock and she could notice different emotions registering on his face; shock, disbelief, realisation and finally, happiness.

"Oh Tess!" He huddled her closer to him and Tessa wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder, "I'm so happy! We're going to have a baby!"

She pulled away slightly and laughed, "I'm not completely sure yet. We have to check with a warlock." Tessa finally realised that her mouth tasted like bile and that she looked horrible from waking up.

"Jem, I think I should clean up. I probably smell horrible."

Jem grinned like a little boy in wonder and he pulled her in a tight hug and whispered in her ear, "I was wondering when you would notice."

Tessa pierced her eyes and pushed him away and scrambled up while Jem laughed and strided out of the room, shaking his head and smiling. Tessa shook her head and blushed. They were going to have a baby and Tessa worried if she remembered anything about motherhood.

Jem and Tessa had gone to Malcolm Fade, the high warlock of Los Angeles. He had confirmed their suspicions and told them everything Tessa had heard before but she heard it once more for Jem who was unfamiliar to everything the warlock was telling him. She noticed his fierce concentration, he gripped her hand and his eyes were unwavering from Malcolm's. Malcolm was a different sort of warlock, very much different to Magnus. Magnus held the air of a sophisticated ego and he knew it. Malcolm held something entirely different, he was brilliant but childish. At moments, he would become distracted on what he was talking about it and deviate on a different subject that neither of them had brought up. It was amusing if not slightly irritating.  
Walking back to the institute, Jem's eyes were constantly wary of everything about Tess, from how she was walking to how she was feeling. Tessa could only stifle a laugh at his worry and reassured him with a pat on his hand that she was perfectly fine. Jem grinned the smile she had loved for centuries, the silent smile that held everything in a twirk of his mouth and Tessa kissed him gently on the mouth and huddled closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Jem."

He pecked her on the top of her head, "And I love you too, Tess."


	15. Patience wears Thin

_Another chapter!_  
_I'm trying to up the suspense and action and you'll see that towards the end of this chapter. Tell me what you _  
_think about it!_  
_Church makes an appearance and that's all thanks to **blottyparchment, **so a round of applause to her!_  
_Please review as always!_

* * *

_**Chapter 15: Patience wears thin**_

"I can't believe Jem and Tessa are going to have a baby" exclaimed Emma as she walked in to the familiar room of her parabatai, glancing over the light blue walls that they had painted when they were nine.

Julian was sat on his bed, sketching. Emma had given him that sketchpad and pencils for his 10th birthday and she beamed with pride everytime he used it, which was very often. Jules scooted over as she moved towards the bed and seated herself next to him with her legs tucked in.

"They're married, Em. They were bound to have a baby, sooner or later."

"I know. It's just, they're our tutors."

Jules squinted at his sketch and continued to draw. It was Mark, riding among black hounds and pulling a dark longbow, ready to strike. Julian was a talented artist, every one of their family knew it. He could capture the slightest detail and expression and now he had succeeded in capturing Mark's fierce beauty. The hounds were the deepest black with the brightest eyes and Mark's eyes were the brightest among them all. His eyes were the first difference she'd noticed when he returned. They were no longer the familiar hazel green spotted with blue but now he had one, bright green and the other vibrant blue. They were striking and beautiful in a strange way. He even looked different, he no longer had a serious, care free face but it was hardened with exhaustion and war. She knew about the Wild Hunt from her studies, they travelled wherever death was, wherever war was. She could only feel pity for him and also relief that he had found a way to return.

"You're staring at him, again," Julian said with exasperation.

"At what?"

He gestured at his picture, "At Mark. Before he was away, you started staring at him like you couldn't tear your eye away from him."  
Emma turned her head away to hide her blush. She didn't like him in _that_ way, she was just fascinated with him. Before, he had an unusual colouring, similar to Helen's but she looked delicate and pretty but with him, he looked...breakable.

"Well, I don't like him in that way if you're suggesting it," she snapped at her parabatai.

Julian shifted to face her, "I'm not saying you are, you just seem very mesmerised with him."

"Big words, Julian. Have you been learning from Ty." Emma teased.

"Don't change the subject, Emma." Julian said with a sigh.

"I'm not! I just don't like him that way. It's his eyes, they're different."

Julian rubbed his eyes, "It's the Hunt. You know that Emma. Don't remind him about it, he's upset about them, it makes him one of them and he hates it."

"I know, Julian. I know." Emma said and picked up his sketch book, "It's a good drawing, by the way."

"I know that but it's not perfect," Julian answered.

Emma shifted her eyes as she saw Church sulking his way through the corridor outside. He was probably upset about Jem, expecting a child and he was a clever cat. The child would be another person to tear attention away from the immortal feline. Emma chuckled at the cat's reasoning.

* * *

Gwyn, head of the Wild Hunt held his head high as he saw the flames burn everything in its path. Fire fascinated him, the enchanting way it danced as it destroyed. It was a graceful way of destruction and as a faerie, gracefulness was an aspect of beauty.

"My Grace?" a hunter asked.

Gywn tore his eyes from the fiery scene and faced is solder, "What is it, hunter?"

"The halfling. He's missing."

"Missing, hmm." Gywn said, calmly. "No need to find him. I know where he is."

Faeries never lost their temper, he was always sure to keep his composure. Superiority was silent and deadly, that was how faeries were and how his hunt was, they collected the dead and the consequences of war. They delighted in man's battles and took what they wanted and they did it without harsh words and violence. No, not like men, they didn't start wars like they did; no, they took advantage of man's violent weakness. Gywn had set the test for Mark, had purposely rode past his home, wanting to test the halfling's will, to test whether it was as strong as iron, the thing that frightened all faeries except for the Wild Hunt. Or if his will was soft, soft like melting butter. The halfling had failed and now Gywn would play the Wild Hunt's punishment and content himself with his suffering and perhaps his dear ones as well. Yes, the ride was beginning to bore him and his fellow hunters and they deserved some satisfactory glee now and then. This would satisfy them and Gywyn ap Nudd could hardly wait.


	16. Silent Night

_Long time no see!  
I'm sorry for updating so late and for the suffering I put you through.  
Here it is! It's not that long and I don't have a lot of time to write but I'll try to update as soon as I can, maybe finish the story.  
Reviews are requested!_

* * *

_**Chapter 16: Silent Night**_

It was midnight in Los Angeles. The night was silent and eerie; every mundane home was locked and every dog swallowed its bark. No one could explain the insecurity they were feeling, the suspicion that something unwelcoming was coming, some unexplainable danger that no one could explain so they locked their doors and limited their activities and quietened any noise they could. Even the animals suspected something so they huddled back to their homes and slept, hoping to block out and hide from anything that was to come. Meanwhile, the only people who were oblivious to the suspicions that were felt were the Shadowhunters of the Los Angeles institute, who continued to go by their business as usual.  
But Ty could feel something. His hands were jittery and a small alarm bell was ringing at the back of his head and a swelling discomfort in the pit of his stomach; a sixth sense that he couldn't impossible ignore. He bolted abruptly from his bed and padded quickly over to his twin sister and shook her shoulders.

"Livvy! Wake up!"

Her eyes flew open in fear that something was wrong and her hand flew to the seraph blade she kept fastened to the belt around her hips. She never took them off, in case something was to happen.

"What is it, Ty?!" Her eyes were filled with fierce protectiveness without an ounce of fear.

"There's something wrong, Liv." His hands were shaking and wrapped around her's tightly, "Something's bad going to happen. I can feel it."

Livvy's head swirled. She knew Ty had something close to another sense. Throughout the day he would pipe random things; Church was feeling unwell today or that tomorrow the beach would be especially nice. And they always came true, not that Livvy ever doubted him in the first place so she knew Ty was serious and that it was very real. She tightened her grip on Ty's hand and ran with to their uncle's bedroom.

"Uncle Arthur!" she shouted as she burst through the door and shook his arm. "Something's going to happen!"

Their uncle groaned as he was disturbed from his rest and his ears stung from his niece's shout. "Livia, what is it?"

"Uncle, Ty said something's bad going to happen."

He rubbed his eyes and swung his legs from the bed, facing his two relatives, "How do you know, Ty?"

Livia stuttered as she explained Ty's situation, "Well, um….Ty can predict certain circumstances. He can feel it, a bad feeling."

"Ty, is that true?"

Ty shrunk his shoulders and moved himself closer to his twin for protection, he nodded. "It has something to do with Mark."  
He felt a sudden surge of confidence, something he was foreign to. He strided forward and tilted his chin, determinedly to his Arthur, "Please uncle, don't let them take him away again."

Arthur knew he couldn't fail Ty or Mark. He recognised the leap of faith he had to take, the amount of trust he had to immerse himself into this young, little boy with an innocent expression that held so much fear for the older brother that he loved. A fear for him, that he wouldn't be stolen again to suffer away from his family and Arthur understood this, he had lost a brother and he did not intend for his nephew to lose one, as well. He was going to spare them, that lost and pain.

"I won't, Tiberius."


	17. The Inevitable

_OLLO!_

_I'm so sorry for making you wait long, you don't know how hectic my week has been but finally, I got to it!_

_This is the last chapter in about 3 weeks, I'll be somewhere but after that I will be back with another chapter!_

_Reviews, please! Thank you for all your last ones!\_

_HAVE FUN!_

* * *

_**Chapter 17: The Inevitable**_

The Los Angeles institute knew it was the Hunt. It was the only reasonable explanation and deep in their minds, they knew that sooner or later they would come for Mark . . . or revenge. They were ready this time. The older children and adults were packed in the living room waiting for the danger that threatened them all. Their palms sweated and their whole being was nervous and jittery. Their hands were tightly grasped to their weapons; some of them paced the room and others sat on the lounges staring at the flickering fire, deeply lost in thought.

BOOM!

They heads snapped up, their eyes wide with alarm. They heard a strong, booming voice; one that was full of age and authority. All their eyes flickered to each other, each of them reflecting the same emotion and worries. What would happen? What would they do? How could they save him without a bloody battle? What was the cost of saving him? Questions, that none of them knew the answer to but they were the most important questions. Mark suddenly felt guilty. His heart felt heavy now, he scolded himself harshly that he was foolish enough to put his loved ones in danger just because he couldn't stand his entrapment. Escaping it meant he had to make sacrifices, sacrifices that weren't worth it. It took all his effort not to slap himself.

"In the name of the Hunt, we demand revenge for the escapement of the Halfling, Mark Blackthorn!"

James Carstairs noticed Mark stiffen at the voice. It was Gwyn ap Nudd. The young man's hands clenched tighter, his veins clearly visible in his pale skin. Mark's eyes bored into the wooden carvings of the institute door, unable to move or speak or to comprehend any response. Jem understood him, what could he do, what bravery could he do.

Jem moved forward closer to the huge entrance that remained closed, the only barrier between the institute and the fae, the only obstacle that stood between any bloodshed. He was directly in front of it now, close enough to extend his arm and touch the handle but he didn't.

"He is one of ours," he raised his voice to be firmer; "you had no right from the beginning to take him from us. He stays with us."

"It is too late, Shadowhunter. He is no longer yours. He has been marked by us and he cannot be unmarked."

"No," Jem remained steadfast. "He is Shadowhunter and Nephilim blood is dominant."

Jem heard the Fae take a step forward until they were both close but separated by the entrance.

"We give you till midnight tomorrow. Hand him to us or the bloodshed that you, Shadowhunters want to avoid will be inevitable. We are the Wild Hunt, no law can hold us."

With that the Hunt left. Their footsteps were gently but the rune on Jem's arm allowed him to hear their retreating steps. The Wild Hunt was relentless; they were fierce and unwilling yet aggressively passive. It was not an unknown fact and because of that, few Shadowhunters dared to cross them because of the little chance they had to win but for them, there was no choice. Jem let out a long sigh, a sigh that signified a new problem but with it, only an ounce of relief that the Hunt had allowed them time. Short time but still time for them to prepare and plan. Enough time to save Mark Blackthorn. He couldn't decide if it was mercy or torture.  
He rested his forehead again the door which served as a much needed barrier. He felt a warm, loving hand on his arm. Looking into the familiar, calm yet stormy eyes, he knew that somehow, they could do it.


	18. The Roar in the Silence

_The next chapter has finally come for all of you!_

_I'm sorry for the delay but it's here and earlier than I expected. I'm sorry if I tortured you in any way but I'm back from my holiday!_

_Please review. The more you review the better the chapters will be and the quicker they may come..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**_Chapter 18: A Roar in the Silence_**

"What do we do, now?" whispered Mark. Everyone heard him, his desperation and plead like a roar in the silence.  
The room was lit only by the fire flickering wildly, shadowing everyone's face. None of them could look at him in the eye. They knew what he was thinking, already. He was upset and punishing himself that he had put them in danger because of his foolish escape. But what he didn't know was that they didn't mind as long as he was home and that they would do anything.

"I don't know, Mark," said Jem "But we'll think of something."

The room erupted in a gaggle of voices suggesting ideas and arguing them. Back and forth, Emma could hear voices, loud and soft. And some shouting across the room and others conversing in quiet voices next to each other, she could make out the faintest of words; - save – Fae – kill. Amongst this, there was just Emma and Julian sitting still with their hands clenched in their laps. This would never save him, she thought. This arguing and back and forth nonsense would waste time. Emma riddled the situation in her head. The fae wanted him and they only had till midnight tomorrow. To others it would seem like a lifetime but to them, to their desperate situation, it was like a minute that would pass in a blink of an eye. In that blink of an eye, they would have to think of some clever solution that would both save Mark and manipulate the Hunt. They just had to save Mark.  
What were the Wild Hunt's weaknesses? Jem told them in their lessons to find their enemy's fatal weakness and strike without mistake because one mistake would allow them to know that you had discovered it. In return, their move would be even more fatal. Pride was their weakness, Emma thought. The Hunt would die before they were humiliated. Their pride was their prize.

"Pride," she piped in a strong voice.

Everyone stared at her in confusion. But all Emma was doing was looking at Julian, his wide blue green eyes; expecting him to read her soon, before anyone could comprehend what she had said. And just as she had expected, his face relaxed and his eyes filled with understanding and pride.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, "Clever."

Jem's face remained swirled in confusion, "What is it, Emma?"

"It's their weakness. Pride. We use their weakness to our advantage." Emma looked stern and determined, "That's how we'll win."

Tessa answered, "That's very smart but how do we do that?"

"Well," Emma squirmed slightly. "That's what I'm still figuring out."

"It's actually a good start," Jem said as he walked towards her. "We can use their pride to blind them and save Mark. Any ideas?"

Ty listened to this conversation, digging his brilliant brain for any solutions. Emma had mentioned pride and he agreed that pride could be used as a weapon. But what kind of weapon? The wild Hunt weren't like any other Downworlder, there was no Holy Water or silver weapons. They weren't even like any other Fair Folk, they were resistant to iron. They could use seraph blades, runes…..

"Jem?"

"Yes, Tiberius"

"Do you think there could be a rune that could protect Mark?" Ty asked. His voice was strange. A tone only people that knew him would recognise. He was thinking of something, something smart, and something none of them had thought of. Something only Ty could think of because of meticulous character.

Jem looked at him curiously, "I'm not sure if there is a rune that could do that but….oh." Once again, he was astounded at the young boy's vivid mind. He was mature for such a young child, even his unnatural silence and unwilling to immerse himself with people except for his twin was only illuminating his intelligence.

Emma's eyes flashed, "What does that mean?"

"Tiberius here has suggested that we create a rune that can protect Mark from the Wild Hunt."

Mark shifted and looked boggled at the suggestion, "But no one has the power to do that."

Emma finally understood. Her eyes flashed with mischief, "But we know a person who can." She allowed a small smile and in return was greeted with another one from her parabatai.

"Arthur." Tessa asked in a firm voice, "Can you please call Clarissa Fairchild?"


	19. Hope and Desperation

I know, my updates aren't as fast as they used to be but they're coming. Please be patient.

Hope you enjoy this one.

As always, please review!

* * *

_**Chapter 19: Hope and Desperation**_

Clarrissa Fairchild, daughter and Shadowhunter of Jocelyn Fairchild, now Graymark walked down the Los Angeles strip with her hand clasped with Jace Herondale, the boy who turned heads wherever he went; Shadowhunters and mundanes alike.

"And to think everything was going hunky dory for a while," Clary stated.

Jace scoffed, "Like that's ever going to happen."  
He felt a sudden jab on his side. "Hey!" he jokingly glared at her. "I didn't mean like that. We're Shadowhunters, there's no such thing as never-ending peace. There's always going to be some demon to slay or some battle to win."

He heard Clary sigh, "I know."

They continued to walk in a comfortable silence. When the institute came into view, Clary could not hold the awe that she felt. The New York Institute was still mesmerising to her and she had tried to draw it numerous of times, trying to capture it's angelic magnificence but her mere drawing could never do it. This institute wasn't any less magnificent. There were two life size angels, standing tall on either side of the entrance, swords gripped confidently in their hands pointing out towards them. Their expressions were stern, protective, dedicated. It was the expression Shadowhunters wore in battle. Their stubborn and relenting strokes as they fought to protect humanity against anything that threatened it. And again, Clary felt the Nephilim blood roar in her veins, reminding her of who she was, who _they_ were.

"Some bodyguards," she heard Jace say.

She only nodded. Before they could reach a hand out to knock, the entrance opened and they were greeted by a middle aged man who Clary recognised as Arthur Blackthorn.

"Hello, we're glad you came"

They were ushered forward into the grand hallway of the institute. Clary let herself have one last glance at the guardian angels. Their eyes were still forward and they expression were still protective but Clary swore that she noticed a small grimace. It was like they knew something was going to happen, something that wasn't particularly good. She hoped she was just imagining it.

Wooden carving wove itself through the walls – images of Shadowhunters gripping blades in battle, facing unforsaken demons without any cowardice – they were detailed, so impossibly detailed. It was from the stern slant of their expressions and the confident stroke and position of the blade. She wished she create something like that. Maybe, one day she could, after all battles were done, she could be a freewheeling artist. Jace could tutor children in fighting but Clary immediately shook her head at the thought. Firstly, that would never happen. There was always a conflict like Jace said. And secondly, Jace didn't have the patience to be in a training room, full of children as beautiful and talented as him. She almost snorted at her imagination. They entered the main room. It was afternoon but the room looked dark, like the worry from them – Emma, the Blackthorns, Tessa and Zachariah leaked out and into the room. The whole atmosphere reeked of sadness, want and a sliver of hope.

"Clary!" her eyes flew to Emma, her blonde ponytail flying behind her as she rushed towards her and enveloped her in a hug. Clary couldn't call Emma a child anymore. She was taller, the beginning of puberty had shaped her face, making her look more defined and beneath her fighting muscle, she could see the beginning of curves. But above all that, what stood out was Emma's look of hope. Her face was as easily readable as a cover of a book. That a possibility of a solution was finally visible and that possibility was her. Clary couldn't imagine the disappointment or her own guilt if she failed. This drove her determination. She was not going to fail.

"What do I have to do?"

Clary and Jace had already been filled in the. Mark ran away and the Hunt was demanding his return or they would reap their revenge. It seemed simple enough but deep down, if you knew how the Hunt worked, their characteristics, their lack of conscience and the willing to do anything immoral or not to get her their way. Clary swallowed. She heard Zachariah's suggestions for her to create a rune to protect Mark, similar to the Mark of Cain but different. Clary dug her brain for anything she had brushed away as irrelevant. She continued to dig. Jace must have recognised her concentrated expression so he squeezed her hand in reassurance. _You can do this_, he seemed to say in his eyes. _You saved the world twice before, you can do it again._ Looking in his eyes flicked a switch in her head. Something about his sparkling, amber eyes opened a door and a rune, clear as day blared itself in her mind.

She cleared her throat and interrupted Zachariah "I have it."


	20. Bravery and Honour

_I apologies with ALL my heart for taking forever and making you guys wait. _

_Thank you and enjoy reading_

_Reviews, s'il vous plait!_

* * *

_**Chapter 20: Bravery and Honour**_

"It will work, won't it?" Mark questioned as Clary finished the last stroke of the rune.

"Mhm," she murmured.

Clary took a step back and cocked her head, inspecting her handiwork. She smiled, she was proud of it. The lines spoke of protection, family, love and relentlessness. The rune spoke a simple sentence: _I will not be taken._

"Oh, it will most definitely work," said Clary.

She felt a proud hand on her shoulder. "I knew you could do it."

She curled herself into Jace's arms and reached up to link her arms around his neck and pecked his lips, innocently. She chuckled as he dipped his head for more and she pulled back, "Not yet. What's the plan?"

She watched as everyone gathered closer and she knew that Jace was born to be a leader who led his band of warriors who would abide his promise to protect them and bring them unharmed. Jace was a warrior.

"Everyone will be hiding, weapons ready in case anything happens. And at midnight, Mark will come out and announce his presence. Clary will be there and you will make sure they understand the repercussions if they take him. You will explain the rune. Carry a weapon with you, in case. They'll soon realise the consequences and they'll hopefully go away with no blood spilt."

Zachariah nodded, "Good plan, Jace."

Clary hoped with her whole heart that it would work out.

It was five to midnight. Everyone was in their allocated places and there was only Mark and Clary standing near the door waiting for the time to step out and solve this once and forever. The tensions were high, she could practically hear everyone's heartbeats pounding loudly, almost bursting from their chests.  
Tessa was pregnant. She had told Clary during the calm before the storm and Clary embraced her and congratulated her. She was genuinely happy for and Tessa's eyes brightened at her reaction. Clary was concerned for her but it didn't matter since everything would be fine soon and Zachariah – Jem, Tessa had told her – was the perfect father. He was patient and kind and she more than confident that they would be a perfect family.  
She wanted that with Jace. They had talk about it, of course, what they wanted in the future but they agreed to wait until they were ready, until they had everything planned. They wanted a home, a life together and children. They wanted a family.

"Clary?" Mark asked.

"Yes?"

"It's time."

Clary nodded and before she turned the doorknob, she grasped his wrist and gave him a look of hope, "Don't worry. Be brave."

And the door opened.

The night was warm. This was Los Angeles, everything was warm. She could hear the rushing water in the distance and the lights of restaurants and buildings. It didn't take long before she heard the silent padding of the Hunt. Their eyes were bright and their movements were everything she remembered, their predatory grace nerved her and she clenched the blade in her hand until her knuckles ached.

"You have made a good decision," said Gywn.

"No," Clary startled as the simple word came from Mark's mouth. She was proud that he had gathered his courage to defy them. His voice was strong and unfaltering.

"If you take me, you will be cursed."

Gywn's eyes sparkled with ferociousness, "What makes you dare to turn your back on us?"

Mark held out his arm and exposed the glowing rune on his wrist, "Do you see this rune? This rune protects me. Clary, please explain."

She cleared her throat and shifted her posture to look taller, braver. "If you take him, you will simply die. This rune makes him God's protected. You cannot touch him."

Gywn's mouth stretched tightly into a grimace, "You're the Fairchild."

"I am," she said firmly.

Gywn's fingers flicked in an upward motion and his Hunt retreated back and rode back into the night.

"You will pay, Shadowhunter," and then he rode off with his followers.

Mark and Clary stood still until the Wild Hunt's figure disappeared into the distance. She heard rustling as everyone else emerged and came towards them. She felt Jace's arms around her and one thought echoed into her mind. No matter what would happen, Jace was always here with his arms.


	21. Chapter 21

_This is the last chapter and the end of this story._

_Thank you to EVERYONE and thank you for those who reviewed!_

_You can review this one, too, you know!_

* * *

**_Chapter 21: Happy Endings_**

Mark felt as if a huge weight was lifted from his chest. He could finally laugh and joke without worrying about the future. He could see his family without dreading the day they would be taken away. He watched the view in front of him, one that he was so familiar with but he missed so much these last months. Ty and Livvy were reading, seated next to each other, their young heads bent over and fully immersed into their books. Emma and Julian were laughing then shoving then tackling each other. He caught a glimpse of their parabatai rune and he grinned widely. He was happy, _very_ happy.

"Hey Mark!" Jules called. "Do you think Ty's hair is like a skunk? Emma thinks so!"

Mark laughed, he missed this. He missed Jules' carefree jokes and he knew that lately, he wasn't himself. He had to step in as father and guardian. He had to look after all of them. He would have to sooth Tavvy when he asked where Mark was. He would have had to look after Ty's inquisitive and demanding attitude, Libby's quiet insecurities and two _very_ young children who still need to be fed and changed. He had to watch over them but now that Mark was back, that load would now be shared.

So Mark laughed and savored his freedom.

Clary and Jace stumbled as they emerged from the portal.

"I will never get used to that," Clary said.

"I'll never get used to you," Jace countered.

And she shoved his shoulder with hers and was silenced when he caught her around the waist and kissed her deeply. And Clary knew that, no mattered what happened, she wanted a life with him. So she pressed closer and kissed him back with everything she had.

"Another problem solved." Tessa said as she sat down next to Jem and rested her head on his shoulder.

He kissed her head and drew her close, "How's the baby?"

Tessa smiled when she felt Jem's hand rest on her stomach and she laid hers on top of his. She raised her head and kissed him, sweetly.

"Perfect," she said. "I told Clary and she seems ecstatic."

Jem rested his hand on her cheek and brought her forehead to his, "Guess what?"

"What?"

He kissed her again, distractedly and she drew back, protesting for an answer. He let out a laugh. "I told Emma that I was a Carstairs."

Tessa's eyes widened in surprise, "What did she say?"

"She was shocked then a little mad that I told her late and then she was happy and fine."

"That's good," Tessa nodded.

Jem smiled as he imagined the prospects in front of him. He had a family now. Tessa, the baby and Emma. He closed his eyes and mentally hoped the William was smiling down from above.


End file.
